It is conventional to use a motor protector within a hermetically sealed casing of a motor driven compressor. The motor protector, contained in an insulative sleeve, is typically directly mounted on the motor windings of a three phase motor. This arrangement has worked well; however, it requires a relatively expensive assembly procedure. Further, there is a desire to minimize the size of the compressor housing which is hampered by directly mounting the protector on the winding.
One solution used in the past has been to mount the motor protector to the casing of the motor by using an insert molded attachment member which is mounted on a bracket member welded to the inside of the casing. This approach has the disadvantages of using a costly insert molded component with terminals and requires a costly assembly operation. Still further, the insert molded component can affect the protector's response time because it essentially surrounds the protector.